dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gronckle
The Gronckle is a Boulder Class dragon and one of the seven dragon species available for adoption at the beginning of the game. It can also be purchased at the store for 200 gems (160 for members). Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"Gronckles are a part of the Boulder Class, according to the Journal of Dragons. A Gronckle’s key talent is to be able to ‘Lava Blast’. This ability allows Gronckle’s to eat rocks and shoot out flaming masses of lava out of their mouths. Gronckles have one of the hardest scales and exterior for a dragon, giving them an almost near impenetrable armor. They also have a high firepower, which they must use to be able to maintain the Lava Blast. :"Gronckle dragons are considered to be extremely tough and exhibit some of the best dragon weaponry. Their appearance can best be described as big and bulky. And although they comes off as somewhat lazy, Gronckle dragons are considered to be one of the fiercest types of dragons." For more information on Gronckles, visit here. History *9/13/13, version 4.1: Problem with saddles not showing up for Gronckles fixed. *The Titanwing stage was introduced on April 20th, 2016. Glitches *When a Gronckle is accelerating and fires, the lower jaw will clip through the body; **This glitch still happens in Titan Stage; *When a Titan Gronckle fires, on the right side, one of its teeth will stretch; *For unknown reasons, a Baby Gronckle will change the model to another version of it; **The Model looks like it's a shrinked version of an adult Gronckle. Trivia *The Gronckle is the only dragon that can be used for fishing (only in Open Sea and Aurora Lights); *Just like the Skrill, Deadly Nadder and Hideous Zippleback's War Paint, it slightly brigths the model; **However, this glitch gets fixed in Titan Stage. Gallery Hatchling and Adulthood GE.png|Gronckle Eggs gke.png|Gronckle Egg gronk egg bef.png|Gronckle Egg before hatching gronk oricolor.png|Gronckle's Original colors gronk egg aft.png|Gronckle Hatchling after hatching BG.png|First Gronckle Hatchling model BGv3.png|Gronckle Hatchling BGv2.png|Gronckle Hatchling (Meatlug Skin) (old) G.jpg|First Gronckle model (old) Rg.jpg|Gronckle (old) Gv2.jpg|Gronckle (Meatlug Skin)(old) Fg.jpg|Gronckle in flight (old) gronk stand.png|Gronckle Standing gronk idle.png|Gronckle Idle gronk sit.png|Gronckle Sitting gronk sleep 1.png|Gronckle Sleeping (profile) gronk sleep 2.png|Gronckle Sleeping (upper view) gronk swim.png|Gronckle Swimming ttan gronk 9.png|Gronckle's Fire gronk hover.png|Gronckle Hovering gronk fly.png|Gronckle Flying gronk fly shot.png|Gronckle firing while flying gronk break.png|Gronckle Breaking mlug skin 1.png|Meatlug Skin (idle) mlug skin 2.png|Meatlug Skin (hovering) War Paint gronk war paint 1.png|Gronckle War Paint from above gronk war paint 2.png|Gronckle War Paint from profile gronk war paint 3.png|Gronckle War Paint from front gronk war paint compari.png|Gronckle War Paint compared to a Gronckle without it tgronk war paint 1.png|Titan Gronckle War Paint's Back and Upperwings tgronk war paint 2.png|Titan Gronckle War Paint's Underwings and Limbs tgronk war paint 3.png|Titan Gronckle War Paint's Head Racing Paint Hero Racing Paint Titan Stage gronckle_titan.png|Titan gronckle ttan gronk.png|Titan Gronckle (profile view) ttan gronk 2.png|Titan Gronckle (view from above) ttan gronk 3.png|Titan Gronckle's Teeth ttan gronk 4.png|Titan Gronckle hovering ttan gronk 5.png|Titan Gronckle (space+shift position) ttan gronk 6.png|The glitch where the Gronckle's mouth clips through the body when accelerating+fire ttan gronk 7.png|A Titan Gronckle's Fireball ttan gronk 8.png|Titan Gronckle swiming gronk glitch.png|Notice how one of its teeth is stretching on the corner of its mouth Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Missing information Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Agile Category:Missing images Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons